Untitled
by KNDfreak
Summary: This is a story about how Ryder and Katie first met. It could've been a little bit better, but I really couldn't write about them without giving TOO much away for my other story, PAW Patrol At The Beginning. Sorry if it sucks. RyderxKatie, hints of SkyexChase. Requested by Mattwurm99.


The day was starting to end, the sun slowly going down, in Adventure Bay. The pups were out in the yard, playing, for the last time until tomorrow, with Ryder watching over them when a voice called out.

"Hey Ryder, hey pups." Everyone turned around to see Katie walking towards, a smile on her face.

"Hi Katie!" Everyone said, the pups running towards her. Katie smiled at them before looking over at Ryder.

"So Ryder, I brought two tickets to a play for this evening. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me?" She asked, blushing lightly. The pups, who were listening, made a 'oohing' noise as they looked over at Ryder, who blushed.

"S-sure. Thanks Katie." He said, scratching the back of his neck. Katie smiled, her blue eyes glittering with happiness, before walking away. When out of hearing, the pups began to tease Ryder, much to Ryder's disappointment.

"Ooooh, Ryder's got a date! Ryder's got a date!" Marshall teased, causing the group to chuckle.

"You two are just so cute!" Skye said, doing a backflip, and giggled.

"I'm happy for you, Ryder. We are all." Rocky said, smiling despite Ryder's humiliation.

"What are you going wear?" Rubble asked, to which Skye gasped out loud.

"That's right! Ryder, if you want to impress Katie, you need to wear something nice!" She said, before a big gin spread across her face. "Don't worry! Skye is on the case!"

"Hey, that's my line." Chase said, chuckling when Skye blushed. The Cockapoo shook her head, before pulling Ryder away from the group, despite Ryder's protest about him needing to wear something nice, while Skye argued that he does and continued to do so. The rest of the group watched.

"Man, can you believe it? Ryder's finally taking Katie out on a date!" Rubble said.

"Technically, Katie is, but I agree. Who knew this day would come?" Rocky said.

"I did." Marshall said, smirking proudly when everyone looked at him.

"You?"

"Yep. I was there when Ryder began crushing on Katie, and when Katie returned that crush." Marshall said, chuckling lightly at the memory. "I had a field day when I'd started to notice it."

"Why? What happen?" Rubble asked.

"Yeah, tell us Mawshall." Zuma said.

"Okay, well. It was a little after a week after we'd moved here in Adventure Bay..."

_"There. The last thing we need before we call this place home." A ten year old boy, going by the name Ryder, said. A small pup with barely any spots, but had a yellow collar sat a few centimeters away, cocked his head to the side as he looked at the picture of his owner and his parents._

_"Looks nice, Ryder." The pup said, giving him a small smile as he wagged his tail. Ryder stared at the picture for a few moments before turning to the pup._

_"Well. This is it. Our new home." Ryder said, but despite that, there wasn't much excitement in his tone. The pup recognized it and stood up to comfort him._

_"This is scary," The pup said. "We're on our own, in a new town, with mom and dad behind us. But at least we have each other, right?" _

_Ryder smiled and patted the pup's head._

_"Right. Thanks Marshall." He said. The pup, Marshall, just grinned and licked his hand._

_"Dad says we should meet new people. I think we should." Marshall said. Ryder bit his lip, feeling nervous at the thought. Sensing this, Marshall whimpered and nuzzled the hand that was hovering in the air. "Come on, it won't be so bad. I'll protect you."_

_Ryder chuckled._

_"Marshall, you're too small to protect anyone." He said._

_"Doesn't mean I won't try. I love you Ryder." Marshall said. Ryder grinned._

_"Love you too. Now, let's go greet our new hometown." He said, and with that, both Ryder and Marshall began walking out of their home and towards the little town that awaited them. A few hours later, and Ryder's nervousness was gone, as he suddenly realize he was surrounded by warm and friendly faces that no only loved Ryder, but also loved Marshall too. As the two walked around, greeting people, Ryder looked at Marshall._

_"You know something? I think I can live here. It's nice enough, and the people are friendly." He said. Marshall hummed, looking down the street with dull and slightly bored eyes._

_"Me too. But it kind of feels like I'm the only animal here." Marshall said, noticing how nobody had pets of any kind._

_"Well, maybe there's a pet shop somewhere nearby. Don't worry about Marshall, I'm sure there's another pet you can play with." Ryder said. Marshall just sighed and before Ryder could cheer him up, the ten year old accidentally bumped into another person and they both fell. "Oops, I'm so sorry."_

_"That's okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." A voice, female, said. Ryder looked to see light blue eyes staring back at him. Suddenly his heart starting to beat faster, a flush coming across his face as he took a closer look at the girl. Young, probably around Ryder's age, long blonde hair, had the most beautiful blue eyes Ryder has ever seen, and there was a certain...air around her that told Ryder that the girl was as innocent as they come._

_"Hello? Is there something on my face?" The girl asked, touching her cheek. Ryder blinked before the blush went deeper as he realize he was staring._

_"O-oh, sorry. The name's Ryder." Ryder said._

_"Katie. Sorry again about bumping into you. Kind of in a hurry to pick up Cali from the vet." The girl, Katie, said._

_"Oh please, don't let me keep you waiting." He said, moving aside to let Katie go. The blonde paused before speaking._

_"Why don't you come with me? I'd loved to talk to you more while I wait for Cali's check up to end." She said. Ryder practically beamed at the thought._

_"Sure." And with that, the two humans plus one dog walked to the only vet available in the town, chatting away._

"And that's how I knew." Marshall concluded. The others gasp in awe.

"Oh wow." Zuma said.

"That crush is deep. Almost as deep as Chase's crush on-" Before Rubble could finish, Chase quickly muffled him, blushing as he hissed at the bulldog. The others looked at each other, knowingly, before glancing back at Chase. When Ryder and Skye came out, the boys were impressed with what they saw.

"Looking good Ryder."

"Can't wait to see Katie's reaction." Zuma said, snickering. Ryder just blushed.

"You should go, Katie's waiting for you." Marshall said.

"R-right. I want you guys in bed by 8, Chase is in charge." Ryder said, slowly walking away. The pups nodded.

"Don't worry about us, just have fun with Katie."

"And I want to hear all about it, tomorrow." Skye giggled, making Ryder blush again. When he was out of sight, the group turned to each other.

"Bets on Ryder and Katie starts now!" Rocky said.

"I bet Katie's going to kiss him by the end of the night." Rubble said.

"Bet Wyder's gonna chicken out." Zuma said.

"Same, but with Katie." Chase said. Meanwhile, as the four argue about what's going to happen tonight, Marshall and Skye shook their heads.

"With any luck, they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend by tomorrow." Marshall said.

"I agree." That's when Marshall turned to Skye.

"Sooo? You and Chase?" Skye blushed.

"I'm working on it."

Marshall snickered.


End file.
